Remember!
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Translation of my fanfic in Spanish "Recordadlo". Nobody remembers the gruesome ways in which Kenny has died over the years...Except for one, apparently. Based on the supposition that Timmy does know that Kenny dies all the time, as hinted in "Cripple Fight". Oneshot. K plus for blood.


**SOUTH PARK IS A SHOW BY TREY PARKER AND MATT STONE**

* * *

They had explained it to him carefully because, in spite of being a witness, he couldn't have understood...At least, that was what they assumed. What Kenny had drunk was acid. It had been an accident, of course. But the thing was that he was now in Heaven. And not because he had been chosen to take part in some kind of space program. The exact term was dead. Kenny was dead. Farewell.

As he headed to his classroom, he thought that Kenny and him had never talked too much, but he was part of all those things he knew, he was someone he was used to see almost every day. He was sad that had to happen to him.

Tweek held the door of the class to him and they exchanged a look of complicity. Timmy then turned his wheelchair to the third row and...he saw him.

Kenny.

He was in his place, getting the material ready for the class.

"Come on, Timmy, go to your place." Mr. Garrison hurried him up. Timmy came back to Earth forefully and went to his place, not looking way from that direction. Everybody had seen how the liquid melt his throat as it came down, and the hole which appeared in his torax. The convulsions, the muffled screams...But no one was surprised to see Kenny back, completely healthy. No one made a comment about the issue, not paid attention to Kenny in a particular way. Nothing. As if nothing had happened.

Timmy was the only one who was gazing at him. Kenny noticed and briefly exchanged a look with him before turning around to talk to Token. The paralytic kept doing it, intently, during all the classtime, instead of focusing on the lesson. Even when they heard the recess bell, it was still in his mind, although it was starting to be pushed into a corner by the tiredness of being so many hours at class and the desire of playing.

He was driving his chair to the fountain to take a sip when some screams interrupted him. All the playground had their eyes on the swings.

Kenny was sat on one of those chair, but he had slipped and now found himself upside down. Instead of stopping him, Cartman, for some reason and ignoring Kyle's, Stan's and even Kenny's yelling, kept pushing with increasing force. When the swing passed the closest to the ground, Kenny's face remained there, and he was left motionless.

"Oh, my God! You killed Kenny!" Stan shrieked.

"You bastard!" Kyle yelled at Cartman.

"Okay, whatever, but he's escaping! Come on!"

Cartman hurried his friends to run out of the school facility. Whatever was what they had been watching from up the fence in such a fancy manner, it was important enough to leave their friend there, hanging like a faceless dummy.

"Timmy, come in, don't look." the Special Ed teacher, who had grabbed a girl from her wrist, pushed him and made him come into the building.

"Pieces...There were little pieces of..." Butters ran to throw up in a corner.

The rest of the day felt like a movie he had seen millions of times before. They took the children aside while emergencies came (although it seemed evident that there was nothing to do, someone had to take the body away). Then, they gave them the day off, because it was sure that they couldn't go on with the lessons after what had happened. Once again, they talked to Timmy aside to explain what had happened to him. Mr. Mackey was the one chosen to do it.

"You see, Timmy...Your friend Kenny has suffered an accident, m'kay..."

Timmy nodded a few times but he didn't actually listen. He had already heard what Mr. Mackey could tell him.

After the talk, he went home and there he didn't tell his parents what had happened. Possibly the principal or someone at school had called them to tell them what had happened, so that the parents talked to their children about it and do something in Kenny's memory. Timmy suspected that those calls were completely in vain, because the following day children never talked about what had happened, no one went to the McCormicks' house to express their condolences and, by the way, Kenny was again in his seat, safe and sound.

That was exactly what happened the next day, when Timmy went back to school.

Once again, there was Kenny. Calm, distracted, alive.

And once again, Timmy stared at him. Again, Kenny noticed that the handicapped's eyes were on him, but this time he held his gaze for a long while, and when the lesson forced him to pay attention (or rather fake he did), he looked away for a moment to later look at Timmy again, and he did the same, although his attention span was shorter.

None of them could take it anymore. When the recess bell rang and everybody bursted out of the classroom, only they stayed.

Kenny approached Timmy, but didn't know what to say once he was in front of him. Timmy didn't know what words to use either.

Well, in that case, it would be better not to use any words.

Timmy leaned forward. Kenny feared he was falling from his wheelchair. And so he fell into his arms, but to stay there. It took Kenny a bit of time to understand that he was hugging him. When he understood, he closed his eyes and took Timmy in his arms. That posture was a bit uncomfortable, with the chair in the way, but he didn't mind it much. He felt a pressure in his chest, as if he was going to start crying.

Timmy knew.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
